Thoughts of
by Senna54367
Summary: This story is about the Thoughts of a certain someone who has a crush on Amu. Based on every episode this guy appears. And does Yaya like Kukai? KukaiXAmu. Rating may be changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's my first time writing a KukaiXAmu fanfiction, but I will try my best!

Thoughts of …..

Kukai's pov

God. What a hot day today is. Worst of all, Tadase told me to stalk the new girl in 5th Grade. She'll probably be like Yaya or Nadeshiko. What's her name again? I looked at the paper of the girl's name and thought, "Hinamori Amu, huh. The Hinamori family….." Where have I saw that house plate before…. AH! NOW I REMEMBER! HER HOUSE IS OPPOSITE OF MINE! (A/N:Made up!) I should have stalked her from outside my house. I'll just hang around at the gate and wait for her. If I remembered correctly, she had pink hair that is tied to her left, but not all of her hair. Here she comes! "Did you see the incident?" said a girl. "Yeah! Hinamori Amu scared off another school's elementary school's students!" said another girl. Heh…. Hinamori Amu is that cool… She doesn't seem to have a Guardian Character though… Whatever. She's boring. I'm going to class. I'm going to tell Tadase that there is NOTHING special about her.

(The next day)  
>Wow, that was a nice sleep! I got ready for school and hung around at my porch for the other Guardians. Ah, there's Tadase and Yaya. We walked to pick up Nadeshiko and went to school together. As we reached the school gate, girls squeals filled our ears. Man they are loud. Eh, isn't that girl standing in front of us, HINAMORI AMU? While all the girls were fawning over us, that Hinamori was panicking as she looked in her bag. I spotted 3 Guardian eggs. As Tadase put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Um, you… Do you…" As people started spreading rumors, she panicked and shoved his hand away and said, "Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?" Everyone including me was stunned. Who knew this girl had that much courage to shrug off Tadase! Stunned, Tadase said, "Oh I'm sorry." As she walked into the school. "Um Tadase, I think that girl is…" Nadeshiko started. Tadase nodded as he said, "Yeah. They're still eggs, but she is a Character bearer." "I saw them too! She had 3 eggs!" squealed Yaya. I whistled as I said, "She must be a strong one then," Even though I won't admit it, she's kinda cute. "Look's like she's finally arrived," said Nadeshiko. Tadase nodded as he said, "Yes. The holder of three egg, the one who will inherit the legendary Humpty Lock, has finally arrived." Also the one who stole my heart. Cheesy line I just thought of. That's definitely not my character, but whatever. We all went to the hall. "Let's welcome the Seiyo Academy's guardians up on stage," said the discipline teacher. Tadase Character Changed and said, "We will now begin the Fall Guardian's Assembly. For our first order of business, I'd like to announce the results of the survey regarding school uniforms. I kept my stare at Hinamori, who was staring at Tadase thoughtfully.<p>

Great, another girl who likes Tadase. She looked down in disappointment. She must be flashing back during the incident this morning. She looked up at Tadase hopefully. I would give anything for her to look at me like that. "All right, if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand," said Tadase. After a few seconds, her plus clip turned into a heart shape. She stood up and raised her hand. She said, "I do! I'm sorry about what I said! The truth is, I like you, Prince!" I looked at her with shock and sadness. Her clip turned back to normal as she panicked. So she Character changed… "We're in the middle of an assembly, so please refrain from making unrelated comments. Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry," said Tadase, rejecting Amu. Damn him. Rejecting her too harshly. She looked at Tadase with shock. Tears started to spill out from her eyes. She grabbed her bag and ran out of the hall, crying. I wanted to leap up and chase after her, but I don't want anyone to think anything weird, so I remained calm. Inside, I'm boiling at Tadase. How dare he reject her like that! Tadase looked shocked at what he said. So he character changed with Kiseki… Well, that's alright. I stood up and went to the microphone.

I said, "Okay, that's it. If no one has any thoughts on this, we'll go on to the next topic. "Soma-kun…" said Tadase. "Leave the rest to us," I said. Even though I wanted to be the one to comfort her. He nodded at me with a smile and ran off. I continued the assembly in his stead. When I finished the next topic, Tadase came back with Nadeshiko tagging along behind him. He took over me. "She Character changed. One of her eggs hatched," he whispered to me. No way. My eyes went wide. I looked at Nadeshiko. She nodded with a serious look. When I sat back on my seat, Yaya said, Nadeshiko-tan told me that she went home. You like her, don't you, Kukai. Even after I…."

I ignored her. That night, I had trouble sleeping. Knowing that she stays opposite of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought's of…..

Early in the morning and I already hear Hinamori's screams waking me up. I guess she is my alarm clock. I got ready for school and waited at my house's gate for Tadase. I watched as she walked out of her house and walked to school. Tadase and Yaya came along with Nadeshiko.

Together, we walked to school. Again, girls squeals filled our ears and blah, blah blah. Every thing is the same. It's so boring! "Nadeshiko, could you give this letter to Hinamori-san? Tell her I'll explain to her about the eggs. Invite her to the Royal Garden after school too," said Tadase. Nadeshiko nodded and started walking to Hinamori's class. "Wait! Nadeshiko. Pass her this too. Oh… never mind. Can I talk to you later?" I asked. Nadeshiko looked confused but nodded and went back to her task.

During P.E., Hinamori dashed to the horizontal bar and did a backwards spin over ad over again. "She character changed again…." I thought as I sweat dropped. After school, I dashed straight for the Royal Garden. I wanted to have some maca tea now! The snacks were scones. When everyone settled, we waited for Hinamori to arrive.

A few minutes later, Hinamori entered the Royal garden with a quiet and polite, "Excuse me." She walked down the aisle. We all stood up to welcome her. She stared at the fountain in front of her and said a quiet, "Wow." "Hello, Hinamori-san. Welcome to the Royal Garden," said Tadase.

She looked at us in awe. I saw her Shugo Chara's. One looked sporty while the other looked like an artist. When all of us were seated, Nadeshiko served us the tea and informed her of today's meal. Yaya stood us and squealed, "Yay! I love Nadeshiko's scones!" Amu looked like she sweatdropped along with me. "I guess we should start with introductions," said Tadase. She looked at him a bit uncomfortably. "The guardian's King's Chair: Hotori Tadase.

I'm in fifth grade, like you. My Guardian Character's name is Kiseki," he continued. Kiseki looked a little bit more proud of himself. "The queen's chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

I'm also a fifth-grader. She is Temari," she said while Temari appeared beside her. "The Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya, I'm in Fourth-grade. I like anything and everything cute! This is Pepe-chan. Nice to meet you!" said Yaya. Finally, it's my turn. "The Jack's chair: Soma Kukai. I'm a sixth-grader. I'm also the captain of the Soccer team. This is Daichi," I said, winking at her. I could tell she blushed for a while. She stood up quickly and said, "U-Um! I am…." Nadeshiko cut her off by saying, "We know everything about you, Hinamori Amu-san." "You're actually shy, how cute!" squealed Yaya. I decided to say something I knew about her too.

"We also know that you're bad with scary stories," I said. "H-How do you know all that?" she yelled. Nadeshiko explained that, "It's the Guardian's responsibility to look after the students' personal information." "Yep, yep," I and Yaya agreed. "You're actually invading my privacy!" She yelled in anger. Who could blame her? Even I would be upset if I were in her state. Nadeshiko giggled a little and said, "We also know your Guardian Characters, Ran and Miki." They both looked a bit shy.

"What are Guardian Characters anyways?" she asked. Tadase stepped in front and passed her 'The Heart's Egg' picture book. "Look at this," he said. She read the content of the book out loud and asked why a page was missing.

"This book was written by the Guardians' Founding King. The Heart's egg. Don't you think that sounds familiar?" asked Tadase. She and her Guardian Characters looked at each other in shock. "Yep! There's an egg in each child's heart. But sometimes the egg is strange, and another you comes out of it," explained Yaya. "That's basically what Guardian Characters are," I said. "Another… me?" she said to herself. "We Guardians are all Character bearers, and we've inherited these positions generation after generation. That's why, Hinamori Amu-san, we would like you to join the Guardians," said Tadase. She looked a bit taken back and thought about it for a while. "The Heart's Egg usually rests safely inside a person's heart. But at times, the person carrying the egg experiences some type of trauma, and they punish their own heart. When that happens, it becomes an X-Egg," said Tadase. "When that happens I'm sure your Character Transformation will be really useful! Yep," I blurted out. "No one here can do them, after all," said Nadeshiko. Yaya ran around saying, "I want to see a Character Transformation!" "A Character Transformation? That just happened on its own; I don't even know how I did it, myself!" she said panicking then looking at Tadase. Tadase became all shiny and said, "Will your become a Guardian?" Her face became all red and she squirmed around for a bit and said, "Um…. No!" Everyone looked at her with a blank expression until Yaya exploded. "WHY NOT? AS A GUARDIAN YOU A WHOLE BUNCH OF PRIVILEGES!" She said. Amu looked a bit taken back as she said, "B-Because, I don't want to wear the Royal Cape." I stared at her blankly, "The cape?" "That's it?" said Nadeshiko. "It's important! No matter how much you look at it, it goes against my fashion philosophy and sense of style!" she exploded. I couldn't help but laugh and say, "What's with this girl? She's hilarious! You pass!" "No matter what?" said Tadase, getting all puppy dog eyed and sparkly. Seriously, how does he do that?

She scurried off yelling, "I'm sorry!" As soon as she was out of the Royal Garden, I laughed like hell and said, "She really is great!" Nadeshiko said, "We're definitely not giving up on her!" We all decided to go back home after a while.

While going out, we saw a purple and pink light coming from afar. "What's that?" I said. "That light. It couldn't be!" said Tadase. He ran off to the direction of the light. "Hey! Tadase!" I said and we ran after him. We saw Hinamori Character Transform into Amulet Heart. "Cool! It's a Character Transformation!" squealed Yaya. I couldn't believe my eyes. This girl… could really Character Transform… She said, "Negative Heart! Lock On! Open Heart!" as she made a heart shape sign with her hands. She cleansed the egg and unCharacter Transformed. She said a few words to the kid with the X-Egg just now and the kid went all chibi-eyed. She punched the kid to the sky while he was saying his name. I guess I got too jealous and yelled, "Hey! Hinamori!" She freaked out and said, "Were you watching?" "Of course!" I said. "Cool Character Transformation!" said Yaya. "Hinamori-san, you really are…" said Tadase, lost for words. She freaked out even more by saying words so fast I couldn't understand her. She ran away and Yaya waved goodbye. "I guess her coming was unexpected," I said. "What will you do, Fujisaki-san?" asked Tadase. "Of course, A Guardians wouldn't leave things like this!" she said. I went back home and slept at the right time.


End file.
